


Family Dynamic

by ElliottRook



Category: Glee
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mother's Day, before we saw them on the show, original character Andersons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottRook/pseuds/ElliottRook
Summary: Kurt meets the rest of the Andersons on Mother's Day.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 26





	Family Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Andrew is played by Kyle Chandler, Miranda by Jaime Pressly, and Alex by Dylan Minnette (but like, 2011 Dylan Minnette). Obviously this whole shebang has long since been horribly jossed, haha.

"Hello?"

Kurt smiles, hearing his boyfriend's voice. "Hey, Blaine...what's going on?"

"Not a whole lot, why?"

"Well, I had to cancel on you yesterday, so I thought maybe we could get together today instead." Their planned date had been preempted for last-minute New Directions practice in the afternoon, and Blaine's family had had a dinner party to go to in the evening, so they hadn't been able to see each other.

Blaine sounds confused. "Kurt, I can't just leave today, that's why I was so disappointed about yesterday. Don't _you_ have plans today, too, anyway?"

Kurt furrows his brow. "No, why would I? It's just Sunday. I didn't want to go all weekend without seeing you. I mean, I can't be out late tonight, but it's only ten so I figured we'd have all afternoon--"

Blaine interrupts. "Kurt. How do you not have plans? It's Mother's--oh, _shit_. I'm sorry, Kurt."

Kurt takes in a quick breath. He had been noticing the signs in the stores for cards and corsages, but he hadn't paid any attention to the date. He and Burt do still take time to visit his mother's grave every year, but they prefer to go on her birthday, instead of the day when everyone and, literally, their mother, is out and about. "No, Blaine, it's okay. I just...didn't realize the date. I'll let you go so you can go spend time with your mom."

"No, wait. Seriously, wait, I'm putting my phone down and I'll be right back." Kurt hears Blaine setting the phone down somewhere before he can protest. He waits patiently for a moment. "I'm back," Blaine announces. "Why don't you come on over?"

"What?" Kurt asks. "But your mom--"

"Yeah, I know. Well, see, Mom likes to just spend the day with me and Alex, doing...whatever. So. Come over. They're all dying to meet you, well, Mom and Alex anyway, and Mom said something about making cookies this afternoon. And we'll be watching a few movies. And you know, I've met your whole family, and we've _only_ been together like a month and three weeks..."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat, their two-month anniversary _was_ a week away and he hadn't been a hundred percent sure that Blaine was keeping track, despite the fact that Blaine had sent flowers at their first month. "But, Blaine, it's family time for you..."

"Trust me, there is nothing that would please my mother more than letting her have the idea that she's all up in my business. And. You know. I'd kind of like to think that there's a chance that someday...we...might have all one family. Crap, it's too soon to say that, isn't it? I say the dumbest things to you sometimes..."

"Blaine, Blaine, seriously--it's okay." Kurt was grinning. "You're sure your mom is okay with it?"

"Yeah, why do you think I put the phone down?"

Kurt's grin was further fueled by the fact that he could tell Blaine was blushing just by the sound of his voice. "Well. If your mom's okay, you know I really have a hard time telling you no, right?"

"I'm making note of that for the future. And...just...look, we've talked about Dad, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I mean...he knows about you, and Mom has said she's talked to him and he's...dealing. But it may take him a while to warm up to you. He won't be around much today, today is for me and Alex and Mom, but...please don't be hurt, okay? I...I don't want you to think less of anyone else in the family because he isn't--well, your dad. Your dad is awesome, have I mentioned that lately?"

Kurt laughs. "Yeah, he really is. But...I mean, your dad not liking me is hardly the biggest problem we could have, we've already had to put up with Karofsky, and now this kinda-sorta long distance stuff..."

"Promise?" Blaine asks, his voice suddenly serious.

"What? Yeah, of course. Even if your dad hates me and won't let me in the house it won't change how I feel about you. I promise."

"Okay." The smile creeps back into Blaine's voice. "Okay then. I'll see you soon. And I can either give you gas money when you get here or I can buy you that cardigan I know you've been saving up for, your choice, so don't worry about that." Blaine disconnects before Kurt can argue with him.

Kurt lets Burt and Carole--who, now that he thought about it, was going to dinner and a movie with Finn later in the day--know where he was going, and heads out. He uses the hour-and-change drive to practice possible songs for Nationals, and then makes his way up Blaine's driveway.

He's been here before in Blaine's car, when Blaine has dropped by to grab different things, but he's never gone into the house because they were always in a rush to get back to Dalton. The house is two stories, with a two-car garage, set a ways back from the road down a winding driveway. Kurt's always imagined that the inside is like a mini-Dalton behind the gray brick façade. Kurt parks next to Blaine's car on the pavement by the garage and makes his way around and up the porch steps. He rings the doorbell but it's a few moments before he hears someone fumbling with the lock, and then the door opens and Blaine's standing there, wearing black jeans and a sky-blue polo that offsets his hazel eyes, and his toe is poking through a hole in his sock.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," Kurt says, and then Blaine's leaning in for a kiss, putting his hand on Kurt's cheek. Kurt tenses, thinking that they should be more careful in public--they often get dirty looks just for holding hands at the mall--but then he remembers that they're fairly secluded and goes with it, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

Blaine pulls back for a second. "I missed you yesterday."

"I never would have guessed from all the texts you sent under the table at your dinner party," Kurt says, smiling. "Missed you, too," he adds. He's not used to not always having to be sarcastic, yet, and he has to remind himself that Blaine likes to hear romantic things, too.

"Come on in," Blaine says, tugging at Kurt's hand and closing the door behind them. "Sorry it took me so long to get to the door, we usually come in through the side door by the garage. We're watching a movie in the den."

Kurt is taking in the hardwood floors and the staircase and open-air second-floor walkway down the hall from the door, but allows Blaine to pull him along some more. "What movie?"

" _Legally Blonde_ ," Blaine says with a laugh. "It is, you know, Mom's pick today." He leads Kurt down the hall and around a corner, and opens the door to the staircase that goes down. Kurt follows him down to the basement, though he's dying to see the rest of the house.

Downstairs Kurt glimpses an office through one door and exercise equipment through another, but most of the basement is open, and there's a flatscreen TV on one wall with two couches facing it. On the opposite wall is a counter and Kurt assumes it's a bar. "We have parties down here sometimes," Blaine offers by way of explanation.

A blonde, curly-haired woman is sitting on the couch, facing away from them, but she looks over the back of the couch as she hears them. She's in her late thirties, possibly forty. Next to her is a boy of about twelve that looks like a softer, rounder mini-Blaine, only his eyes are a light blue-gray. "You must be Kurt!" the woman says, standing up and walking over. Even though they're just hanging around the house, Kurt notices she's wearing well-tailored jeans and a crisp, apple-green button down shirt.

"Yes, hi, I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt says, extending his hand.

"This is my mom, Miranda Anderson," Blaine introduces.

"And we've heard all about you, Kurt," Miranda says, shaking his hand. "I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Anderson."

Miranda smiles and motions for everyone to sit. "This is Alexander," she says, motioning to the younger boy.

"Alex," he chimes in. "I'm Blaine's brother."

Miranda sits next to him and ruffles his hair, while Blaine and Kurt settle in on the other couch. At first Kurt sits stiffly, not sure what's appropriate--he knows that whenever he does any more than hold Blaine's hand at his house it puts Burt on High Parental Alert--but Blaine takes his hand and places both hands on his knee.

"Hi, Alex," Kurt says. "Blaine's told me about you, too."

Alex smiles. "He talks about you an awful lot since you quit Dalton."

"Thanks, squirt, way to blow my cover," Blaine teases. "I'm sure up until now Kurt thought I was always smooth."

Kurt's laugh comes out a bit like a snort and he winks at Alex, who laughs, too.

"Come on, boys," Miranda chides. "Let's get back to the movie. Kurt, do you want me to start it over?"

"No, that's fine, I've seen it a few times," Kurt says.

They're about half an hour into the movie, and once Miranda starts it up again, Blaine puts his arm around Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt has no issues with snuggling into him. Blaine toys with the fabric of Kurt's shirt under his fingertips. They all make idle chit-chat during the movie, and when it has about twenty minutes left, another person thunders down the stairs.

He's tall and angular, and there's no question that it's Blaine's father--they have the same hair color and eyes. And eyebrows, Kurt notes with a grin to himself.

"Well, Miranda, boys, I'm off to golf. I'll be back for dinner," he says.

"Dad, wait! This is Kurt!" Blaine says, sitting up straight and pointing at Kurt. Kurt smiles despite the break in contact.

Blaine's father narrows his eyes and walks over closer to the couches. "Kurt...?"

"My boyfriend," Blaine reminds him.

Kurt smiles again. "Kurt Hummel, at your service." He offers his hand again.

"This is my dad, Kurt, Andrew Anderson."

Andrew comes just close enough to give Kurt a brief, limp handshake. "Nice to meet you, Kurt," he says, but Kurt can hear the insincerity around the corners of his words. Andrew moves to Miranda who tilts her head back so he can give her a quick kiss. "I'll see you all later."

"Have fun, dear," Miranda tells him, and he heads back upstairs. After he's out of earshot, Miranda turns to Kurt. "Don't mind him, Kurt, he made a bit of a fuss when Blaine came out to us, but he was okay with it after a while. He just needs time for things to sink in sometimes, and if what Blaine tells us about you is true, I'm sure you'll win him over soon enough."

"Thanks," Kurt says, feeling a bit awkward. "What...what about you?"

Miranda laughs. "Blaine'll always be my son, first. So long as he makes smart choices, it doesn't matter to me what makes him happy or who he loves. He's never done anything to shame me. Except maybe the incident at the McClure's garden party."

"Mom, I told you, that stuck-up Johnson kid dared me to do it. How was I supposed to know the mayor was there?"

"What?" Kurt asked, laughing.

Miranda grinned. "Blaine may have broken into a liquor cabinet and spiked the only alcohol-free alternative at their annual get-together. Lots of Dalton parents and such were in attendance. I'd be more angry, except now I know exactly who's a lightweight." She started the movie back up. "And he managed not to get caught, I didn't find out until the Dalton Christmas party."

Blaine shrugs as Kurt stares. "I was dared. And everyone had more fun. Except maybe Wes, but only because he drank enough to barf."

Kurt laughs and settles back against Blaine's warm side, his cheek on Blaine's chest.

When the movie is over, Alex asks, "Okay, Mom, now can we make cookies? Please?"

Miranda smiles. "Maybe. We have to think of our guest," she says, and turns to Kurt.

Blaine smiles. "Kurt bakes a lot," he says. "There's always something delicious at his house."

"The real reason you keep coming back," Kurt jokes.

"Totally," Blaine deadpans, but leans over and kisses Kurt's cheek, causing Kurt to blush.

"Cookies sound like fun," Kurt says.

"All right, then," Miranda says, getting up. "Blaine, why don't you show Kurt the rest of the house while Alex and I gather up the ingredients?"

"Sure, Mom." Blaine takes Kurt's hand and pulls him up, and while Miranda and Alex head upstairs, Blaine quickly shows Kurt Miranda's exercise room--"Okay, so maybe I use it a little too..."--and her office, then they head upstairs also. Blaine leads Kurt up the other set of stairs. "To the right, here, is Mom and Dad's suite, and a guest room, over on the other side is mine and Alex's rooms." He leads Kurt across the open walkway, from which Kurt can see down into the front hall or the more formal living room. The door Blaine opens leads into a sort of common room, and there are a few video game consoles next to the TV in the entertainment center. "That door is Alex's room," Blaine says, pointing to a door to the left. "This way is mine." Blaine is still pulling Kurt along, and Kurt feels his heart irrationally speeding up. _Blaine's room._

It's nice. It's understated, compared to his own--but then, Kurt has an eye for decorating and Blaine is more concerned with functionality than anything. The walls are a pale spring green, and the furniture is pretty much just basic black, but it's obviously well-made, and the room is fairly neat, save for papers and random things on the desk surrounding the Mac desktop. The comforter is a brighter green plaid and the pillows are black.

Blaine finally lets go of Kurt's hand and he moves over and sits on the bed--Kurt can't help but register the fact that it's a double bed, even though his is, too, and it doesn't technically _mean_ anything. Blaine pats the spot next to him and Kurt sits, his eyes looking the room over, looking everywhere but at Blaine.

"What do you think?" Blaine asks. "It's not as done up as your room, but, you know, you're you."

Kurt smiles. "Yeah, no, this is nice."

Blaine puts his hand on Kurt's cheek and turns his face so they can look in each other's eyes, then leans in for a kiss.

Kurt closes his eyes and his head swims for just a minute--he's in _Blaine's room_ , and he's _kissing Blaine_ , on _Blaine's bed_ \--and then he grasps on to the collar of Blaine's shirt, and Blaine kind of starts leaning sideways, and then they're laying down, feet dangling off the edge of the bed. Blaine hooks his leg over Kurt's, and just as Kurt is starting to get into it, Alex calls from the next room. "Hey, guys, are you ready to make cookies?"

Blaine and Kurt spring apart and sit up just as Alex opens the door. "Yeah, just a sec," Blaine says. "We were just...uh..."

Alex snorts. "Yeah, I know. I'll tell Mom you were looking at a book." He turns and heads back downstairs.

Blaine waits just a moment, to let the blush on both their faces subside, then points out the open door to the bathroom he and Alex share, then they make their way back downstairs. They don't bother with the living room since Kurt's seen it from above, but Blaine leads him past a small library, through the formal dining room and past a pantry, into the kitchen, where Miranda and Alex have all the basic ingredients set out. Alex is chomping on some Red Vines and automatically hands the package to Blaine when they walk in.

"We're about to make cookies," Kurt protests when Blaine passes the candy along, but Blaine shrugs.

"It's Mother's Day," he says, as if this makes perfect sense. Kurt rolls his eyes and takes one, because they are awfully tasty.

"What kind of cookies?" Miranda asks, perched atop a barstool at the breakfast bar that separates the kitchen from a smaller, informal dining area, leafing through a cookbook.

Blaine and Alex both look expectantly at Kurt.

"Well...if you have some Cool Whip, I do know this recipe for lemon cookies that's just to die for..." Kurt suggests. "And lemons, of course..."

Kurt quickly discovers that the kitchen is well-appointed and he doesn't have to substitute anything. The Andersons have a stand mixer, and he is charmed. When the batter is ready, he places the bowl on the counter next to a shallow bowl of powdered sugar, and passes out spoons. "Okay, make dough balls, about this big--" he demonstrates-- "Then roll them in the sugar, then onto the cookie sheets."

"Where did you learn to bake, Kurt?" Miranda asks.

"Well--" Kurt pauses. "I kind of had to learn to cook. After. After my mom died." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, then refocuses on the task at hand. "Dad can't really do anything but reheat, so I read how to put casseroles together and he'd put them in the oven for me. And when I got tall enough to work the stove, I read up on that, too. And then when his birthday came around, I wanted to make a cake for him, and baking isn't any harder, really."

"How old were you, honey?" Miranda asks gently.

"Six." Kurt sniffles. "Car wreck," he elaborates.

"Oh, honey, you poor thing," Miranda says. Gingerly, and mindful of the powdered sugar on her hands, she gives Kurt a hug. "I know you have a stepmom, but I want you to know you're always welcome here, too."

"Thanks," Kurt mumbles, not wanting to cry. He sniffles again, then regains his composure. "I think I like it here," he admits.

Blaine smiles brightly. "Good," he says. "I hope you come over here _a lot_."

Kurt grins at him, flirtingly. "We'll see," he teases.

A few moments later Kurt is putting the two cookie sheets into the oven, and they all sit at the breakfast bar while the cookies bake.

"They smell _so good_ ," Alex says.

When the cookies come out, Kurt puts them on a cooling rack, but Blaine and Alex can't wait and both of them take a fresh-from-the-oven cookie and bite down.

"Nnnmm, hot! But so good!" Blaine announces, mouth full.

"Yeah!" Alex agrees, and they both stand there, mouths open in an attempt to cool down the hot cookies.

Kurt rolls his eyes at them, continuing to put the cookies on the rack while Miranda pours milk for everyone. "Should we take these downstairs and watch another movie?" she asks, handing glasses to her two sons.

"Sure!" Alex happily agrees, and no one objects, so they go back down in the basement and she chooses _My Fair Lady_. Kurt and Blaine both sing along quietly, and as the movie wraps up and they're debating on whether or not to watch another, Andrew returns home.

"Who wants pizza?" he calls from the top of the stairs, and they all go back upstairs and settle in the informal dining room.

"How'd you do, dear?" Miranda asks.

"Ehh, not my best day on the course, but I did okay," Andrew says. "So, one cheese, one pepperoni, and one supreme?" he asks, ready to dial the pizza place.

"What about Kurt?" Blaine asks.

They all turn to look at Kurt.

"Oh, sorry, yeah," Andrew says, and coughs. "What do you like, Kurt?"

Kurt blushes at the sudden attention. "Anything's fine, really."

"Nonsense," Miranda tells him. "If there's something you particularly like, let us know. It's no trouble."

"Well, I like ham and pineapple..." Kurt suggests.

"You heard him, Andrew," Miranda says, smiling. "Get that, too."

Blaine slips his hand into Kurt's again, and Kurt marvels at how it's starting to feel so perfectly natural.

After placing the pizza order, Andrew joins everyone at the table. "So. Um. Kurt? How are you liking Dalton?"

Blaine frowns. "Kurt transferred back to McKinley two weeks ago, Dad," he says softly. "I told you."

Kurt raises an eyebrow for a moment, but decides not to get involved this time and tries to answer the question. "Dalton is a wonderful school, but I was only ever there because of the bullying that was going on at my school. New anti-bullying measures have been put in place, so I was able to return. My only regret is not seeing Blaine as much anymore."

Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand.

Andrew coughs. "I see. I'm, uh...sorry to hear that. I'm sure you know Blaine went through the same thing at his old school, though truly, we'd been thinking about Dalton before any of that."

"I'll be going to Dalton," Alex tells Kurt. "When I get to high school, I mean."

Kurt nods. "I'm sure you'll love it."

"I think Blaine said you live in Lima, is that right?" Andrew asks Kurt, clearly grasping at straws for conversation.

"That's right."

"Must've been quite a drive."

"About an hour," Kurt tells him. "But it gave me time to practice singing every day."

"Oh, you must've been in the Warblers, then?"

Blaine rolls his eyes. "Really, Dad? Do you not remember me talking about our duet at Regionals?" While Miranda and Alex had attended Regionals, Andrew had been out of town on business. "It's only, you know, how we got together," Blaine huffs.

"Well, I'm sorry, son, but I can't remember everything."

"Maybe if you _listened_ once in a while you'd have a better shot!" Blaine's angry, now, a rush of blood creeping up his neck and coloring his cheeks. Everyone else at the table stares at him for a moment, and it does nothing to help. Blaine stands up. "I'm sorry," he says to no one in particular and rushes out of the room.

Kurt glances to Miranda, who nods. "Excuse me," he says before chasing after Blaine.

He finds Blaine in the small half-bath on the first floor, nestled in the hall between the dining room and the living room. The door's open a crack but Kurt knocks anyway. Blaine pulls the door open. "I'm sorry," he says again. "It isn't fair for me to tell you not to let him get to you and then, well, let him get to me."

"It's okay, Blaine," Kurt says, and hugs him. Their cheeks press together. "Your face is wet."

"I was trying to splash a little water on it and cool down," Blaine tries to convince him, but Kurt knows better.

"Blaine, really, it's okay. I understand."

Blaine buries his face in Kurt's neck, and a few more tears slip out. "It's just...it's not fair, Kurt, he was over this, he was okay with me being gay, until I actually fell in love..." Blaine suddenly pulls back. "Dammit, I did it again. This isn't how I wanted to tell you that. It was going to be way more romantic."

Kurt wipes the tear tracks from Blaine's cheek with his thumb. "I love you, too," he says, unable to stop his grin. "I love you so much, Blaine, and it doesn't matter what anyone thinks, your dad or anyone else."

Blaine's lower lip wobbles just a little, and he hugs Kurt to him again. "I love you, Kurt. I'm so lucky, I didn't think I'd find anyone so amazing here in Ohio, I thought it'd be a long, long way away before anything like this happened."

Kurt pulls back and lifts Blaine's face so he can kiss him. "Think you're ready to go back in there?" he asks softly.

Blaine pulls a tissue from the box and blows his nose. "Yeah. Yeah, if you'll hold my hand."

Kurt smiles. "Gladly. If you wash your hands first."

Blaine laughs at Kurt's meticulousness, and does as he's told.

The pizza has arrived when they walk in, and is waiting for them on the breakfast bar. They make their plates and take their seats again. Alex is telling his parents about a new video game that he wants, so nothing is said. As they're finishing up, Kurt receives a text from Burt, wondering just when he's planning to head out. Kurt texts back and tells him soon, and Miranda lets the three boys head upstairs while Andrew clears the table.

When they get to the common room, Alex turns on the Xbox and grins widely at Blaine. "Kurt's going to have to go in like thirty minutes, right?"

"Right," Kurt tells him.

"Okay. If you want to go in Blaine's room again, I'll totally cover for you," Alex tells them. "If Blaine'll help me convince Mom to let me get _Killer Aliens 3_."

Blaine laughs. "Deal. Sometimes you're an all right kid, you know that?" he tells Alex. He takes Kurt by the hand and they go in his room, and Blaine closes the door behind them, and it's a very enjoyable half-hour that leaves Kurt grateful that even his more unusual fashion choices won't generally leave his collarbone exposed.

Kurt says goodbye to Alex, who barely looks away from his video game, then Blaine walks Kurt downstairs. Miranda is sitting in the living room with a book.

"Where's Dad?"

"Upstairs. Kurt, honey, please don't let Andrew scare you off, I meant what I said, you're always welcome here."

"I'll definitely be over here again," Kurt assures her.

"Good, good, good." She gets up and gives him another hug. "This has been a really fun Mother's Day, and I didn't even get to hear you sing. Now get going, I don't want you getting in trouble the first time you're over here. Once Andrew gets his head on straight, I'd like to have your whole family over, even."

Kurt cringes internally at the potential awkwardness, but smiles. "Thanks, Mrs. Anderson, and thanks for sharing Blaine with me today. This day could've been so bad."

"It's been my pleasure," Miranda assures him.

Blaine walks Kurt out to his car, going through the side door in the dining room this time, and presses Kurt against the driver's side door for one more long kiss. "I love you," he says again.

"Love you, too." Kurt kisses Blaine's cheek. "It feels good to say it, I've wanted to say it for weeks."

Blaine smiles. "Well, I mean, I told you that you _move_ me, so I kind of thought you knew, but then I realized that we weren't saying it and I got kind of nervous...I love you."

Kurt kisses him one more time before reluctantly opening the car door. "See you tomorrow after school? To study?"

"Yeah, of course."

Kurt gets in the car, starts it, and rolls down the window to lean out for one more kiss. "I have _really_ got to get on the road, Blaine."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Kurt watches Blaine head into the house and close the door behind him before pulling away from the garage. When he turns onto the highway, he turns his music up and begins to sing, because _Blaine loves him_ , and truly, his dad needing time to get comfortable pales in comparison. And also, Kurt can see himself spending a lot of time with Blaine's family--holidays, birthdays, _family_ times--and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, Blaine is onto something.


End file.
